Grand Duke Dorleac
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: The Grand Duke Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Celestial Age: Over 6000 years old Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Can Survive in Space, Necromancy (Can revive his undead mercenaries and soldiers), Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, Blood Manipulation, & Absorption (Dorleac has an abhorrent way of giving the Kiss Of Nobility which even the Sacred Ancestor despises. Dorleac is able to completely drain the Life-Force, Blood, and Energy of an individual by directly touching or kissing his victims thereby killing them instantly. This was not limited to just living beings as he can collect Electromagnetic energy from the Earth itself), Explosion Manipulation & Energy Projection (Can shoot energy blasts which he collected from his victims or from any other source which can generate huge explosions capable of throwing back D), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his stats and power by absorbing energy and life-forces), Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Fear Inducement & Paralysis (Could shrug off the effects of the D's Eldritch Aura while fighting him), Empathic Manipulation (Can fight D without being affected by his "Unearthly Beauty"), Conceptual Attacks (Type 4) & Death Manipulation (Was able to survive a Full Vampire Mode D's sword attack which cuts through the Fount of Life although Dorleac was significantly weakened by it) Physical strength: Unknown, Likely Universal Level (Can physically contend with Volume 19 D) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Universe+ (Was powered by the Sacred Ancestor and can overpower Volume 19 Base D untill the latter had to go Full Vampire Mode) Durability: Universe+ (Survived an attack from Full Vampire Mode D and was stated to have been powered by the Sacred Ancestor) Speed: FTLx (Can react to Volume 19 D and keep up with him in their fight) Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Comparable to other Nobles) Stamina: Likely Nigh-Limitless Range: At least Melee, Likely Dozens of Meters Weakness: Holy Objects like Cross & Holy Water, Sunlight (But only works on Earth), Garlic, Water, Stakes, and Iron Arrows or Swords through the Heart Standard equipment: His Nobility Cape, Cyborg Arm, and Mobile Life-Force Collector Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Character Category:Light novel Category:Antagonist Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Flying Category:Magic user Category:Weapons user Category:Energy manipulator Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Shapeshifter Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Melee weapon user Category:FTL speeds Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial